Big block singsong Wiki:Chat Rules
Using chat is often faster than contacting someone via their talkpage if they are active. You can access chat quickly through the wiki navigation and the sidebar. The latter has an entry point that looks similar to this: Once you have joined chat, you will see a few main panes. The largest is the temporary log where past messages can be seen. Below the log is a textbox, where you type a new message to add to the log. Press the Enter or Return key to send a message. You can also press Shift+Enter or Shift-Return to add a new line to your message. Along the right-hand side of the screen is the user list, which shows other users on chat and whether they appear active or not. To close chat, simply close the tab or navigate away from the /wiki/Special:Chat page. =Kicks and Bans= ---- It is important to understand the risks of bad behavior on chat. Users with a star icon next to their name have chatmod rights or greater, and moderate the chatroom. If you do not follow the Big Block Singsong Wiki's Rules, you may be kicked or banned by them at moderator discretion. If you engage in disruptive behavior, you will often be kicked. Kicking a user blocks them from posting messages there until they leave chat. You can refresh the page to overcome the kick when you are ready to apologize or dispute it. Repeated misbehavior and breaking important rules in a chat-limited scope will result in a ban from chat. Bans expire automatically after a set length of time, or if a chatmod decides to unban someone early. You may still dispute the ban elsewhere on the wiki if you feel the need, unless you have been blocked from the wiki altogether. =User activity= ---- When a user's name is grayed out as labelled as asleep in the user list, it typically means that they have not posted a message to the main chatroom in five minutes or more, and thus are inactive. The ChatHacks add-on that lets you mark yourself as active or inactive manually by pressing the AFK button. =Private Messages= ---- A private message, or pm, is a hidden room visible only by you and select other users. You can use private messaging to discuss upcoming projects in secret, or to talk about things that would not be appropriate elsewhere. To start a private message with a single other user, press their name in the user list, then select the Private Message option from the dropdown. The room will appear in a new section at the bottom of the user list. You can switch back to the main room by pressing the BBSS Wiki logo at the top of the user list. You can then switch back to a private message by pressing the name of the other person in the room. These links will show a counter with however many new messages you have not seen. If someone is making you feel uncomfortable in a private message, you can notify a chatmod in the main room; the same goes for other users, so remain prudent about what you send. You can block or allow private messages for someone outright via the private message room dropdown. Our chat uses a chat add-on that allows for private messaging between more than two users. To start a multi-pm, press the PM button in the message textbox, and type a list of the usernames you want to start a private message with, separated by commas, into the dialog. If you don't see the PM button, go to the Options modal and check the Enable multi PM checkbox, then press the Update! button. =Options= ---- You can press the Options button near the top of the user list to view your settings for the chat. These options only affect how you view the chat. Press the Update! button on the modal to save any changes to chat options, or the Cancel button to scrap any changes you have not saved. The first section is for changing the color palette you see. You can change the colors of the chat background, the background of your own messages, the border around chat, and the default font color; or reset them to the default by setting them as undefined. The second section allows you to change the typeface easily from nine selections, Arial by default. The third and final section is to toggle added functionality. You can check the checkbox for options you want to use, and uncheck those that you don't find necessary. The first four checkboxes are the most helpful. Respectively, these let you turn on ChatHacks, turn on the multi-pm option, let you press Tab to finish typing a username, and show a search bar to search the visible logs. =Pings= ---- The ChatHacks add-on allows users to set ping phrases via a textbox dropdown at the top of the chat window. By default, your username is set as a ping phrase. If someone else posts a message containing one of your ping phrases, the message will turn red and play a beep sound on your computer. You can turn pings on and off through the Options menu. =Links, actions, and emoticons= ---- Links are simple to add on chat. You can copy and paste a URL, and if the page being linked is on the wiki, it will collapse into a more readable link automatically. The internal link syntax from the source editors may also be used to change the label text of a link to elsewhere on the wiki: A well-known action in chat is the /me action. Beginning a line with " /me " will display a message starting with your username. Be careful, though, as overusing the action is frowned upon. An example: /me is going to the movies. * is going to the movies. Emoticons can also be used. Certain strings function as shortcuts for emoticons, but they must be space-separated if not at the beginning or end of a message. The chat software limits the number of emoticons to five per message. Here is how to make a simple smiley face, and the result: :) Fantendo has a wide variety of emoticons to choose from. For a list of emoticons and shortcuts, see MediaWiki:Emoticons. All emoticons are resized to a small size when used on chat. Tags Fantendo uses the ChatTags parser, which lets users format their text by wrapping it in an opening and closing tag, similar to BBCode. Here are some of the more common tags. c="red"colorful text/c colorful text bbold text/b bold text iitalic text/i italic text sstrikethrough/s strikethrough You can also add images and videos using ChatTags, though please only do so every once in a while. When inserting an image, you must remove the http:// or https:// protocol from the URL, or the chat will create a link instead and the tag will not work. Before embedding links as images, look over your link to make sure it's not something that breaks the rules, such as graphic violence or pornography. img="vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/big-block-singsong/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png" For inserted videos, you must use the video ID following the ?v= in the URL. The video ID may be separated from another part of the URL by a & character, so be sure to remove the ?v= and everything before, and potentially a & and everything after. There is no easy way to show the output using wikitext, as the video is embedded directly into chat. yt="qybUFnY7Y8w" =Havhu